What we didn't see
by Tolleren
Summary: What really happened in the throneroom.


**What we didn't see**

**Sorry, I know I haven't updated my other story for over a week now … I will try to finish next chapter before Saturday …**

**I know this is weird, and I will probably delete it again because it is just embarrassing … but anyways, try to at least not hurt your computers, it's not their fault that I can't write …**

**I don't own Merlin or Inheritance Cycle**

* * *

They all stood in the throneroom. The mad-smiling-should-be-dead-by-now-king and his ridicules-big-black-should-also-be-dead-by-now-dra gon on one side, and the human-boy-turned-rider-turned-human-elf-hybrid, the blue-scales-so-bright-it-hurts-dragon, the little-but-very-scary-girl, the princess-who-cannot-show-her-emotions-elf and many my-body-is-dead-but-not-my-heart-even-if-it-does-n ot-make-any-sense-eldunari on the other.

Right now the king was rambling about that they all should just give up; they had already lost, and would just embarrass themself if they continued to fight.

Like if they were actually going to listen! … Even if they all knew that he was speaking the truth.

Just when he was about to begin on the next step of his evil-but-peace-bringing-plan (where he would actually do something rather than just talk), a bright white light appeared.

When the light disappeared again, a man stood in its place.

He was skinny, had raven-coloured hair, big ears, and a very bright smile which fitted perfectly with his very-red-always-there- neckerchief. Unknown to them this was the save-the-world-and-the-prat-from-the-shodows-witho ut-getting-any-cridit-becorse-he-would-be-killed-i f-they-found-out-dragonlordwarlock, also known as Emrys and other more weird names.

"Do you not know it is rude to just intrude and interrupt people?" snapped the king, he was slightly annoyed that his plan was dragging out; he had a time by the castle-masseur in 30 minutes.

"Sorry, I promise, I will make it quick" babbled the dragonlordwarlock.

"Okay to make this story short" he continued in his best I-will-now-begin-to-tell-you-a-very-long-story-voi ce. "My dead-living-in-a-lake-girlfriend told me I had to end this war, as you sort of failed, so … That is what I will do now."

With those well-chosen words he walked over to the black dragon and began to growl-shout an unknown spell. The others were still frozen in shock (other than the king who now looked rather interested ) so no one could do more than stare with their mouth open when the dragon gave a short bow and flew up through the ceiling, leaving a very big dragon-shaped-hole behind.

"Ups, sorry again" said the dragonlordwarlock and waved with his hand at the hole. His eyes flashed gold, and the celling repaired itself (leaving the celling as ugly as before).

The king had decided he wanted to learn that too, and was now jumping up and down exited, "teach me! Teach me!"

"Nah, it's a part of my charm, and you have to be kind of born with it, or else you would just be a mad-man shouting at the sky ..."

When the king's smile didn't falter at all, he added "- and you don't have time for that, as I am going to end this now!"

Then with a shouted "Ástríce!" the mad-smiling-should-be-dead-by-now-king went flying into the very-hard-throne and was turned into the mad-finally-dead-but-still-managing-to-smile-in-so me-crepy-way-king.

The dragonlordwarlock looked over at the others shocked faces, while dusting off his hands, and giving them a big smile. "Well, I have to go; lives to save, royal-prats to annoy ..." he said happily, and was about to leave, when a "wait" from the young rider, stopped him. "Who are you?"-

The dragonlordwarlock looked him directly in the eyes and said very seriously, "I am many things, every person sees me differently, and I am called just as many names as I have faces. Most would call me an idiot or a pest, but you can just call me Merlin"

And with that the save-the-world-and-the-prat-from-the-shodows-witho ut-getting-any-cridt-becorse-he-would-be-killed-if -they-found-out-dragonlordwarlock disappeared once again in a bright white light, never to be seen in Alagaësia again.

Just in that moment the enemy-friend-half-brother-rider, the red-angry-not-so-bright-scales-dragon and very-young-and-strange-with-many-hidden-talents-le ader came through a not-so-hidden-but-unnoticed-door and joined them. They had sneaked out before this story began, to drink a lovely cup of tea, and was now giving them all weird looks.

The others didn't say anything for a moment before silently agreeing just to say that Eragon had Killed Galbatorix with the help from Eldunarí, as that was so much easier.

* * *

**Please leave a comment; even if it is just to point out one of my many mistakes (I know there are some hiding in there … Somewhere)**


End file.
